


Timeline: Biological Attack

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sex Pollen, image, police incident report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A copy of the police incident report of one of the many strange things that happen in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline: Biological Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the bonus challenge at Mating Games.

[ ](http://imgur.com/0WAwflZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
